Connector systems for transmitting electrical power typically comprise a header connector, and a receptacle connector that mates with and receives a portion of the header connector. The header connector can include one or more power contacts that engage complementary one or more power contacts on the receptacle connector, to establish electrical and mechanical contact between the header and receptacle connectors.
The power contacts used in the header connector are usually configured differently than the power contacts used in the receptacle connector, due to the need to equip the power contacts of the two connectors with complementary mating features.
The requirement to manufacture two different types of power contacts for a header connector and a receptacle connector can necessitate the use of a second set of production tooling that would not otherwise be required. Assembly costs can also be driven higher by the use of two different types of power contacts, as different processes and machinery may be required to assemble the two types of power contacts.
The parts count, and the amount of inventory needed to support production can be greater for a connector system that includes two, rather than one type of power contact. Also, the use of two different types of power contacts can introduce the potential for human error in the production and assembly processes. For example, a power contact configured for the header connector may be erroneously installed in the receptacle connector when different types of power contacts are used in the header and receptacle connectors.
Consequently, an ongoing need exists for a connector system having the same type of power contacts in a header connector and a receptacle connector thereof.